Life as the Earth Queen
by HeartLover1
Summary: It looks like Amaimon and Shima are in love, but what will Shima's friends say and don't foget Amaimon's dad Satan he dislikes exorcist. So what will happen. Will their love survive or not with al those obstacles? You see. Rated T for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my first story so i hope you all like it and don't look at my spell i'am Dutch. Features female Amaimon. And Nightmare and Dee and Dum as brothers of Amaimon

Life as the Earth Queen.

The beginning:

There are two worlds facing eacht other, Assiah where the humans live, Gehenna where the demons live. This story starts in Gehenna. At the beginning of a new life, hte life of Amaimon the Earth Queen.

It was peacefull in Gehenna, what you mean by peacefull with demons till there was a scream of pain from the palace. The palace of Satan himself where he lived with his children, Mephisto, Nightmare, Astaroth, Azazel and they were al wating for the birth of there first sister. The scream was from the mother of Amaimon, she had waist lenght forest green hair, deep green eyes and a hourglass figure, she was also the mother of Mephisto. Another scream as the mother Secilia gave birth to her daughter. It was a small baby girl with forest green hair, her name is Amaimon. All the other children and her father Satan stood there, the couldn't look away from the cute baby girl and than she openend her eyes, she had deep blue eyes with a green light over them. Aww she has hair fathers eyes :says the docter. She is cute says Mephisto, i think she should dress up in pink. What pink? screams Astaroth, now she had to dress up in yellow. No not yellow, yells Mephisto. Yellow. Pink, Yellow. Pink. Yel-STOP! screams Nightmare, let her choose self when she is older. Satan, Azazel are Secilia sigh. This is gonna be a long time, sighs Azazel. Come were going back to the palace, says Satan.

...

This chapter was short, the others are gonna be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Fisrt meeting and Behemoth

I hop you all liked chapter 1, cause here is Chapter 2.

The first Meeting and Behemoth

It was two years ago that Amaimon was born, now she is a 2 year old todler that likes to sneak out of her room at night and go to the palace garden, (which is as big as a whole forest). This night is the same as others, everyone bode eachother good night and went to sleep, Secilia laid Amaimon in her bed, read her a story and went to sleep herself. But Amaimon had other plans then sleeping, she was smart for a baby so she knew what to do. She climbed out of her bad and walked to the, she walked to the stairs and walkes down, then she went left to the door to the garden. When she is at the door, she opens it, she sees the garden and walkes into it.

The flower beds is where she first went, the flowers where sleeping but Amaimon waked them up and went playing with them. Hanging upside down from a tree, but then she hers a sound growiling sound it scares her so that she fell from the tree, with a smack. Oww : she wimperd. Grrrrrrrrrrr! Huh... Amaimon becomes scared of the sound. Then an giant Hobgoblin appears, Graaaaaww! Amaimon looks with big scared eyes, she is so young she never saw something like that so she screams: ohoh WAAAAAAAHHH!.

Inside Satan's chamber he wakes up at the sound of Amaimons scream. Amaimon! he says. The others waked up too. They all says in time.. Amaimon! They run to the garden to see that the giant Hobgoblin is trying to attack Amaimon. STOP! yells Satan. The hobgoblin stops and looks at Satan and the others. Secilia runs to Amaimon and picks her up, when she does she sees that Amaimon has a lagre cut on her back, from the Hobgoblin. Secilia! Bring her inside to treat her wound! yells Satan, Mephisto get the Hobgoblin. Yes dad :Mephisto says.

Inside: Secilia has treatend Amaimons back and Mephisto has beaten the Hobgoblin. Now everyone has went to bed again, Amaimon was stil awake, thinking of the Hobgoblin, not he pain cause that already healed for the most, but the Hobgoblin had a friendly look into it's eyes. Hum maybe i should go to see the Hobgoblin, Amaimon wisperd to herself. She went of her bed and walked to the garden. In the garden she searched and searched for the Hobgoblin. It was already morning when she heared some wimpers, she looked through the bushes and saw the Goblin from last night. She slowly walked to it. When in saw her it growled. Sstt don't be afraid i'am not angry at you, Amaimon wisperd. The goblin calmed down. She crouched down to it and went to pet it. When she pet it, it made a happy sound and licked her face. Ahahhaah giggled Amaimon when it licked her face, Do you want to become my friend and familiar? The Hobgoblin nodded and made a happy sound. Good, now a name for you, Amaimon thought. * What's a good name for it* Ah if know it, Behemoth. The Hobgoblim made a happy sound and jumped one her and started to lick her face. Huh Ahahahaha Behemoth stop it Hahahaha.

Inside the palace evryone was seeking for Amaimon. Where is she! Satan says. I don't know, answerd Azazel. Hahahaha! Hey who laughs there so hard? Astaroth asks. It comes from the garden: says Nightmare. We're going to look there!: says Satan.

When everyone is in the garden they see something they didn't know they should see. Amaimon playing with the Hobgoblin from last night. Amaimon what is this! : yells Mephisto. Oh this i'am playing with Behemoth, says Amaimon casual. Behemoth?, they al ask in time. Yeah, he'smy familiar right Behemot. Behemoth nodded and licked Amaimons face. Ahaha Behemoth stopt hahaha that tickles hahaha! laughs Amaimon.

So now has Amaimon Behemoth as familiar

...

Next chapter, Mephisto leaves Gehenna to go to Assiah and Amaimon is 6 years old.

(In Demon ages, i say it's every 100 so 6 years in human age is 600 years for Demons. The years and time in Gehenna is different from Assiah)


	3. Chapter 3 Departure from Gehenna

Chapter 3: Departure from Gehenna.

It was early in the morning, demon bird chirpt, demon fishes splashed and the plants and greenman are waking up. So a perfectly normal morning.

In the palace everyone was having breakfast as normal. Mephisto was drinking tea when he said; I'm going to leave Gehenna and go to Assiah. Satan and Astaroth who were eating spit there food out and said at once; WHAT!. No way, you're not gonna leave Gehenna for that f***ing Assiah, yelled Satan. Why do you want to leave Gehenna? asked Nightmare. I'ts boring here and i want something else and Assiah changes everytime; says Mephisto. But then i'm gonna miss you aniue; wimperd Amaimon with teary eyes. You can come when you're stronger Amaimon, now you're to young and not storng enough. But i am strong; says Amaimon back. I am not happy with it Mephisto, but you can go: says Satan, under one condition. And that is..? asks Mephisto. You have to be in contact with us and you must promise Amaimon and the others that they can come to you. That's fine by me; says Mephisto. Okay then it's settled; says Satan, you can depart this afternoon.

Afternoon. Okay, you are really going eh? asks Astaroth. Yes i am, says Mephisto. Okay, see you soon aniue; says Azazel. Nightmare nodded. Wait don't go please... wimperd Amaimon with teary eyes. *sigh* Amaimon i am really going. But can a go with you, aniue? asks Amaimon. No, you're not strong enough to go to Assiah, there are many humans, says Mephisto. *humpf* Then you have to promise when i get stronger you have to let me come to you, right? says Amaimon. Alright i promise that you can come when you're strong enough. Yeey, i'm gonna miss you aniue, says Amaimon. So everyone i wish you all an very good goodbye; winked Mephisto then he went thourgh the Gehenna gate to Assiah. Bye aniue; says Amaimon sad. Come let's get inside, it's gonna rain; says Nightmare.

Inside... I still don't like it. I didn't like it either love, but we have to keep going; says Seciclia. Yeah, she's right dad. Uhuh; says Amaimon, and besides i am not so bored if have Behemoth *giggles*. * I hope that aniue does hold his promise* thinks Amaimon. I hope it too Amaimon; says Satan then he petted her on her head. Let's go sleep it's getting late; says Nigtmare. Yeah that your idea as always sloth; jokes Astaroth, then you can teleport from dream to dream hahaha. Humppf but i can pick flowers without rotting them; says Nightmare back. WHAT oh now you've done it! yells Astaroth then he attacks Nightmare. Nightmare teleports and says, miss baka. STOP yells Satan; to your rooms you two. Yes dad; says Nightmare and Astaroth then they sulk and walk to their room. *sigh* Everyone go to sleep. Okay dad, good night everyone; says Amaimon. Yeah good night; says Azazel. They all went to sleep.

With Mephisto... So this is Assiah, hmm i have an idea what i can do here...

...

What is Mephisto's idea? You see it in future chapters.

See you soon and i hope you all liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Amaimon in Assiah, the plan

Chapter 4. Mpehisto's plan.

It's already years ago since Mephisto has left Gehenna. Amaimon has been training and is now an teenage demon who is very strong, normal demons can't even punch her or they're broken. Her look has changed too, now she had waist lenght forest green hair, deep blue eyes with eyeliner, she no longer wears a dress instead she wears an short with an button up shirt with and jacket wich is ruffled on the end with cross bones and pointy high heel shoes with cross bones.

DAAAAAAD! yelled Amaimon. What is it kid; asks Satan. Can i go to Assiah, i am strong enough to go right dad? You can go, but hold contact with Astaroth cause he's there too okay. Okay dad; says Amaimon, bye i hold contact and should i ask when aniue comes back. Yes kid ask him when he comes back. Okay dad bye and say bye to the others; says Amaimon, Behemoth come we're going to Assiah.

By the Gehenna gate. Okay here we go Behemoth, bye Gehenna hello Assiah, Earth Queen Amaimon is coming.

In Assiah. He my plan is complete; says Mephisto, Exorcists to exorcise demons and Rin at our school hehe, Japan is the best playground for a demon. He stood at the Japan tower.

With Amaimon... So this is Assiah; says Amaimon then she asks to a tree, Were is aniue? The tree let signals through so that Amaimon can hear it. Oh at the True Cross Academy, what is the True Cross Academy i really have to ask that. Oke Behemoth to the True Cross Academy. Bajooooom; yells Amaimon happy when she jumps from tree to tree.

With Mephisto... Hm i feel another strong power, there's another strong demon in Assiah and i think who it is, but she doesn't have to know my plan; thinks Mephisto, My plan to make the strongest Exorcist aka Rin to beat Satan, but Dad can't know that. An..There you are aniue i knew i could find you; says Amaimon. Ah my dear little sister, i see that you've changed much, you're older now that means stronger to, right? Yeah, i am stronger, and when do you plan to turn back to Gehenna, aniue? I see when i want, come get inside it's getting late; says Mephisto. Okay aniue, hey can i get a room here to in the True Cross Academy, ...what is it? It's my school, i have started and school to learn people who can see demons to fight them and to know more about them; says Mephisto. But isn't that dangerouse cause you're a demon to? Right aniue? asks Amaimon. Yeah it is the Gregori doesn't trust me but i can talk so that they must trust me, cause i have made this school to teach humans about us demons and how to beat demons. Yeah that's right, but aniue can i get a room here? Urghh yes you can get an room on the other side of the hall from my room. Okay thanks aniue, i buy the items tomorrow okay. That's fine by me; says Mephisto, well good night little sister. Good night aniue. And they went to sleep.

...

Hm i didn't know that Mephisto was that bad, but he is haha. With his plan, haha.

See you soon. Chapter 5 is when Amaimon battles Rin for the first time in the Amusement park, but it's different from the anime.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight in the Amusements Park

Chapter 5; Amaimon vs Rin, Amusements park battle.

In Mephisto's office. Amaimon is just back from touring in Japan and has a lot of items from Japan on the table. Oi aniue, i heard there is a new brother of us, can i play with him? Amaimon, why do you want that and yes there is a new brother, his name is Rin Okumura and he is on a mission with the other exquires in my Amustement park. Okay then i go there aniue, i just wanna know how strong he is. Okay you can go, but don't overdo it aniki. Okay aniue i won't overdo it. Then of you go, dear sister; says Mephisto grinning.

With Rin and the others. Okay class you all know why we're here? asks Yukio. No, we don't says Rin. * sigh* We're here in the amusement park cause there are reports of a ghost in the park that cause damage, it takes the form of a little boy and plays little trick like throwing sand and pulling skirts down, says Mr. Tsubaka. Okay and how many ghost are there; asks Bon. Just one ghost but it's seen everywhere in the park, so let's go exquires; says Yukio. I put you al in duo's okay, Bon-Takara, Shima-Izumo, Konekomaru-Miwa, Rin-Shiemi. * i am with Rin* thinks Shiemi. Okay let's split up everyone! Okay.

With Rin and Shiemi... Where can that ghost be; asks Shiemi. I don't know; says Rin. The they hear giggles and see the ghost on a merry-go-round that just started spinning. Oi bakas; says the ghost. What come back you little...!; yells Rin angry and het starts chasing the ghost. Wait Rin wait! yells Shiemi as she run after Rin. They come at stop by a statue of Mephisto. Okay Rin i look there, can you call Yukio? Huh yeah that's fine by me, i call Yukio. Okay, then Shiemi runs of.

Okay now call Yukio; says Rin. But then he hears someone walking so he looks around but can't see anyone then someone says; Oi are you Rin? It's a feminime voice. Huh who said that? Turn around. Heh, he turns around to see a girl on the roof of a building, then she jumps and land on the ground, then she walks to him. Who are you and what do you want? ; asks Rin frustrated. Oi don't be so angry, i am Amaimon princess of hell and Earth Queen so you can call me aniki; says Amaimon bored. What you're a demon? Uh yeah that's what i just said, or are you deaf or what? I am not deaf an-HEY! Give my sword back dammit! yells Rin. Huh oh this, no i am not giving it back; then Amaimon jumps on the statue of Mephisto. What don't screw with me; yells Rin then he jumps on the Head of the statue so it falls of. Amaimon just jumps on the rollercoaster and says; What have you just done to our brothers head; says she bored. Than she start joking on Rin, who just gots angrier. Amaimon unsheated his sword, so he is in his demon form now. Give it back dammit! yells Rin, and why are you even here? Hm why, i just wanna have fun and came her to play; says Amaimon then she get's a wicked smile and spits out the stick of her lolly-pop. Come little brother, if you want your sword back; she teases. What! Okay now i am coming! yells Rin really angry, then he attemps to punch Amaimon but she jumps on the riding rollercoaster when Rin climbs up the rollercoaster. Yihaaa surfing i so much fun! yells Amaimon laughing. What? says Rin shocked when the roller coaster rides down to him with Amaimon standing on it. Then he jumps on time when the coaster comes down, but Amaimon jumps to and he didn't see that coming. Y'know, i know games like this to; says Amaimon then she pokes Rin on his forhead so he fall down with a lot of power, what was the name of the game again? asks Amaimon then she shrugs and jumps down on Rin and starts to punch him in his face * mwaha face punch ;P * Then she punches harder and he falls on the ground then Amaimon jumps on him. Aw this is boring, i thought it would be fun playing with ya; says Amaimon bored between the punches. Then Rin grips her hand and his flames are brighter then he says mad; Now is't over Amaimon. He punches her of him and Amaimon lands on her back. Rin starts throwing fallen things from the roller coaster at Amaimon. Amaimon jumps happily away and starts laughing. Then Rin jumps on her and both roll over and over then Amaimon lands on her back with Rin on her. Hmpf so now your stronger this is gonna be fun, she smashes her fist on the floor and creates and earthquake. The whole amusements park shakes and on the other side of the amusements park are the others. Wow is this an earthquake, asks Shima to Izumo. I don't know she says.

With Rin and Amaimon. Amaimon has kicked Rin of her and Rin looks bloody and beaten and like he's gonna faint soon. Aww so this is what it was, hmpf; then Amaimon kicks Rin in the back so he falls over and set her foot on his back. Then out of nowhere jumps Takara down with a sword in her hands, he jumps to Amaimon and kicks her out of the way and says; What does a big fish like you her in the True Cross Academy? Mephisto let you in, isn't it. Amaimon looks a little frustrated and says; You're in the way. You're the on who's in the way ;says Takara back. Hmpf ah screw it, get well soon brother so i can play again. Then Amaimon throws the kurikara back at Rin and Takara and jumps away.

With Amaimon on the roof. Hm he's pretty strong for a young half-demon, i am really gonna enjoy the next game little brother and-POOF- Mephisto appeard out a pink cloud of glitters. Guten Tach dear sister of mine, how was the fight with Rin. Hi aniue, it was fun. He is pretty strong so i am really gonna enjoy next game with him. Hhm that's alright but; Mephisto says strict with dark eyes, don't go to far cause in the next battle his friends will be seeing it. Oh okay but where is the next battle?; asks Amaimon. In the next week summer trainings camp; says Mephisto. Yes; says Amaimon happy; oh yeah, i wanna buy candy cause i don't have anymore left. * sigh * Aniki i have candy in my office an... YEAH CANDY I AM COMING! WHOOHOOO! ; yells Amaimon like a grazy, then she sprints off to Mephisto's office. Mephisto sweat drops and yells; Oi don't eat anything... hey i wanna have candy too! Then he jumps up and sprints after Amaimon, to get a candy fight.

...

Amaimon : Aniue, why am i a girl in this story?

Mephisto : I don't know it either Amaimon, but hey there are grazy writers..* turns around when he hears and chainsaw * Uh Oh RUN! * runs of *

Me : Come back you grazy little clown * runs after him with chainsaw in hands *

Amaimon : * sweat drop * Please Read and Review.

Next chapter comes a little later cause i am gonna write an Truth or Dare story about Ao No Exorcist, hope you liked this chapter and would like my other story too.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 Demonic Romance

Chapter 6. Battle in the forest and Amaimon in love? Part 1

It was early in the morning, it was summer break so many students went back to home, exept for the exquires who are having a training camp. In the forest.

(Amaimon's POV.)

Amaimon stood on the roof looking down at the students who were going home for the summer break. I wonder when i can go to the forest and play with Rin. You can tomorrow, but don't overdo is dear little sister; says Mephisto with a grin. Hai, aniue i am gonna explore a little. That's fine but be back at sunset. Hai aniue, i'll be back in time. Then Amaimon jumps of the roof. That little sister of mine; says Mephisto with a bigger grin and transforms into his dog form and walks off.

With Amaimon. This forest is cool and big enough to hide myself from the others an- Hey Shima where are you going? I need to go guys, i forgot to go to the badroom at school. * sigh * Okay but be back at the clearing soon. Okay; says Shima then he run in the woods, right to where Amaimon is hiding. Oh dammit, now he's gonna find me. I need to run. Then Amaimon run around the tree and runs of with looking back. * sigh * I'm lucky he's not gonna fi-OOF- Then Shima and Amaimon run in eachother. Amaimon lands on her back and Shima on his ass. Arrg * groans Shima * That hurt. Then he looks over to find what he had run into. A blush crept on his cheeks when he saw a girl with long green hair. Oh sorry; Shima jumps up and runs to the girl and hand her his hand to help her up. Amaimon looks up to see a hand and takes it. When she stands, she looks who's hand it is and sees a pinkhaired kid. And gets a blush on her cheeks. Uhm sorry that i have runned into you, my name is Shima Renzou. Hm it's okay, i am Amaimon. Wait you mean Amaimon the Earth Queen? asks Shima. Yeah that's me. You're not angry are you, cause in one of the books stood that you're easy angry and don't hesistate to kill someone; says Shima. * Amaimon huff and start pouting * I was not angry, but by hearing how humans think of me i can be pretty angry. What wait you aren't gonna kill me are you: says Shima scared * why do i always fall in love with dangerous girls * Huh no i am not angry at you and let me see that book full of lies we're you talked about. Uhm okay * Shima takes the book out of his backpack and hands it to Amaimon who starts reading it and get's an really angry expression on her face. WHAT! She breaks the book with her fingers. Why do humans always lie about demons? What do you mean, is nothing in the book true? asks Shima. No oit's not right that book has only lies in it, now i know why you humans always think bad about us. * sigh * I don't think so about you..or other demons; says Shima with adding the last words quickly and starts blushing. Amaimon looks shocked and starts blushing to. Really? You don't think that i am evil and all? No i don't think so, cause... Shima starts flirting, How can a beautifull girl like you be evil? W-what? Amaimon feels her fae getting hotter so she steps back, when she does her back is against a tree. Shima sees that and steps to Amaimon, pinning her to the tree. * Dammit what should i do * Shima sees Amaimon's blushing face and leans in. Then he kisses her. Amaimon eyes went wide and the closes and she starts slowly melting in the kiss. After a few minutes they stopped and looked at each other. Then they heard someone calling Shima. SHIMA were are you! it was Rin. Oh crap, i am going. Bye Shima. And Amaimon jumps of. Shima stares after her, until Rin and the others come running. Ah there you are ;said Bon. Let's go ; said Rin, before Shura is getting mad. Then they al run of.

Amaimon stood on a tree top looking at the exquires. What was that? This feeling i don't know. Hhm maybe i should ask aniue about it -No he can't know about this. Then she jumps of and heads back to the academy.

With Shima and the Others (Shima's POV.)

With Rin and the others. Renzou Shima where we're ya? asks Shura. I was i the woods. *_what should i say, i can't say about Amaimon and that kiss*_ Shima! Rin waves his hand in front of his face. Hu wah, ah sorry. I didn't know i was that long away. Why we're you so long away mr. Shima; asks Yukio. Probably cause there we're bugs; says Bon dead pannend. Hey bugs are scary and yeah there we're bugs, so i had to run. Okey; says Shura then she walks away, come we have to make the camp ready. HAI!; says everyon then they rin of to there work. When Shima is working at a tent, he starts daydreaming about Amaimon and hoping to see her again. *_I know it not good to loe a demon when becoming an exorcist, but i really wanna see her again*_

( Amaimon's POV.)

Amaimon and Mephisto are sitting in Mephisto's office. Amaimon is laying on the couch reading a manga, eating sweets and listening music when Mephisto asks; How was your day dear sister. Amaimon looks up. Hm it was okay, i guess. I was wandering in the forest when a friend of Rin came running into me, he said his name was Shima. WHAT! You we're wandering in the forest and an exquire ran into you.; asks Mephisto angry. Yeah that's what i said. Mephisto looks more angry; You haven't beaten him up, have you. Huh no i haven't, why? Mephisto looks shocked. You haven't beaten him up? What have you done then? Amaimon thinks back at is and remembers the kiss, she starts blushing madly. *_Damn i can't say that, it'so emberrassing. And i think i liked it and that is something i really shouldn't tell*_ Mephisto looked at his blushing sister and asks treatening ; Amaimon what happend? Uh nothing happend aniue really. Now Mephisto looks really like a demon, he hated being lied to and he knows that Amaimon lies. Amaimon i aks one more time, what happend? Huh,i um... Now? Amaimon starts panicking *_I have to say it to aniue,or he starts asking Shima, aw crap*_ * sigh * Okay okay i tell you, but you must promise not to laugh. Okay i promise now spit it out Amaimon. * sigh * H-h-he kissed me and i kissed him back wispers Amaimon. You what, Amaimon i though you hated humans. I do so, but he said something that made me think about humans and when he kissed me, i had a weird feeling in my stomach so i kissed back. I really don't know what it was, can you help me aniue? So you started thinking about humans when he said something? And then you got a _weird_ feeling in your stomach? What do you think about that feeling aniki? Aniue that's what i said and i don't know that's why i asked. Mephisto starts thinking than he jumps up yelling happy; I GET IT! Nani ! Amaimon fell of the couch due Mephisto's yell. Amaimon! ; says Mephisto while jumping on his desk and pointing at her. YOU'RE IN LOVE! NANI? Me in love? Oh my Daddy! Amaimon, why so shocked i mean ;Mephisto begins; My little sister has grown up! Aniue y'know i am already grown up. Grown up where, i don't see it? joker Mephisto. I don't like being made fun of. Amaimon starts growling. Amaimon maybe Shima likes it when you growl. What Aniue stop joking it's not funny and don't drag Shima in this. Aw can't i have fun? Whines Mephisto. *sigh* Aniue i am going out for a walk. Fine fine but be back soon, you don't wanna be captured by exorcists eh? Hai aniue, bye. Then Amaimon jumps of.

With Mephisto ( Mephisto's POV )

My my, Amaimon in love. I didn't know that was possible especialy with a human. But it is possible i think. This is gonna be fun to watch. Then he stoods up changes to his dog form and walks of.

Does Amaimon knows what love is and does Shima really love her.

Read it in the next chapter.

- Sneak Preview-

Wait I really do love you...

Who that was, you should read the next part

Bye and please review


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 Demonic Romance

**Chapre 6 part 2**

**Battle in the forest!**

**( Amaimon's POV. )**

*sigh* What to do, what to do? Aniue said that i could fight with Rin today, but what about Shima. * sigh* Ah i don't care, i'm just gonna fight Rin, and see what happens. But i still hope that Shima doesn't get scared of me. Then she jumps of. Farhter in the forest a Lady-Bug attacked Shiemi and laid here egg in Shiemi's neck.

**( Mephisto's POV. )**

My,my this is going to be good. Mephisto is sitting in his chair in the sky, with flying tea cups and cakes. I surely hope for Amaimon that Shima doesn't get scared, cause this might be the start of a relationship. I am sure not going to miss this.

**( Nobody's POV )**

Rin and the others were at the clearing when the heared a weird yell: WOOHOOOOOH! What was that? asked Bon to Shura. Then Amaimon jumped down the trees. Hey! Who's that?! yelles Bon. Shura drawed her sword and said: That's Amaimon the Earth Queen one of the children of Satan. _* Not her again*_thought Rin. _* Amaimon what's she doing here?* _thought Shima. Then Shiemi started to walk to Amaimon, when she was there she bowed. Sh-Shiemi! yelled Rin. What's wrong with here Shura?! Izumo yelled. She's under the controll of Amaimon through that lady-bug; explained Shura. Jup that's right, i have always wanted a human maid.; Amaimon said grinning. Then she walks off with Shiemi in tow. OII WAIT GREEN BEEN!: yelled Rin angry while attempting to run after her when Behemoth jumps out of the trees and attackes them. RIN! I'll stop Behemoth, You go after Amaimon!; Shura yell while blocking Behemoth's attacks. Hey he's doing it again, going of on his own; says Bon angry _* I can't stand it, we exorcist have to work together.*_ Shima, Konekomaru come we go help Rin. H-Hai Bon; stutters Konekomaru. Shima nods. Hey W-Wait! yells; Izumo. You can stand there and do nothing or you gonna help your choice! yells Bon to Izumo. WAIT Ya can't go off after Amaimon that's dangerous; yells Shura but it's too late they have ran after Rin and Amaimon.

**With Rin and Amaimon.**

WAIT YOU STUPID GREEN BEEN! yells Rin angry while running after Amaimon. Then Amaimon jumps in a tree with Shiemi.: Are you really gonna stop me haha, that's funny. Yeah i will stop you; yells Rin then he jumps and attacks Amaimon with his sword still in the red wrapper. Hé you thinks that's an attack the look at this: Amaimon says while flicking Rin with her finger againt his head. Rin flies back with such power many trees fly around. Then Amaimon jumps and kicks Rin in his back, Rin falls down on a rock. Hey are you down already that's boring y'know that.; says Amaimon bored. OI! Green been look down: yells Bon. So Amaimon looks down and sees Bon, Konekomaru and Shima *_Shima she think when her heart skips a beat, No now i am fighting with Rin if he gets scared of me then he doesn't like me for real caues he knows i'm a demon* _Then she sees they have firework in their hands and thinks *_Dafuck why fireworks?*_. Konekomaru shakes and the wick in his hand hit's the firework so that is flies away right at Amaimon. Then it hit's her hair and a bang of hair turn black through the fire. Bon, Konekomaru and Shima start giggling waht turns into laughing. Amaimon gets anrgy cause she doesn't like it when someone laughs at her so she jumps down and kick Shima, breakes Konekomaru's arm and chokes Bon. I don't like it when someone laughs at me.; growles Amaimon angry; were you laughning? I don't have anything against you, it's Okumura who angries me. says Bon then he looks at Rin and says: Everytime you put and act so it looks as if you are really stupid and weak and then you are hanging the hero out, what;s wrong with you! Amaimon gets frustrated and chokes Bon harder: I don't like being ignored. STOP!; yells Rin. Amaimon turns around to look at Rin. You want to fight me then you get to fight me; says Rin then he get's his sword. Stop Nii-san! yels Yukio, It's a trap Nii-san! I'm sorry Yukio but i am gonna us e my flames for a better purpose; says Rin then he unsheats his sword so the flames consume him. Huh..hahah Yeah! Amaimon yells laughning, then she happy jumps at Rin who jumps in the sky Amaimon follows him and they fight in the sky. W-what's happening to Okumura?! asks Bon.

**Back to Rin and Amaimon. (Amaimon's POV)**

Whoohooo! Why the fuck are you so happy!; growls Rin anrgy then the tries to slash her with his sword. Not fast enough baby brother! _* he's so funny to tease and so easy angry haha, but what about Shima-No-Snap out of it Amaimon you're fighting Rin* _While Amaimon is lost in thoughts Rin succes's in slashing her and Amaimon yell from the shock. Then she pulls Rin his tail. Rin yells from the pain and fall on a rock, Amaimon falls too but lands on her feet while still a bit burning. Rin doesn't know that Mephisto is watching but Amaimon does. R

**To Mephisto (Mephy's POV)**

Now now Rin should have known that the tail is the demon's weakness, a proper educated demon knows to but his tail away. You still have so much to learn Rin.

**Back to Amaimon and Rin (Amaimon's POV)**

Are we already done, so boring. That sentence only angerd Rin more, so much that his flames grow. If you look closely to the kurikara then you see that it's almost broken. Rin doens't have any control of his powers anymore. He attacks Amaimon with more power then before. Woooow those flames are strong, almost like dad's. Rin attemps to attack again but a purple gloved hand stops him, Amaimon tries to attack Rin but she too is stopped so she looks up. My my, what a troublesome siblings i have: Mephisto says. Aniue why do you stop us, i was allowed to fight? Because if i don't then you'll burn down my precious school; Mephisto anwers. *sigh* Alright aniue i stop, i'm gonna buy more candy. But when she starts walking away Rin has succesed in breaking from Mephisto's grip and attacks Amaimon. Amaimon turns around and sees Rin coming so she jumps out of the way and run off. Mephisto again grabs Rin wrist and sends his powers away then he walks to the other exquires.

**To Amaimon. (Amaimon's POV)**

Aihhh that hurts he really did burn me, aww shit. And Shima what now,i kicked him and probably broke his ribs. I'm going to take a bath maybe after that i go looking for Shima. After the bath Amaimon walks out of her room to search Shima. Is he mad at me, i hope not. *sigh* Then she sees him sitting on the roof of his dorm and walk to him. Hey Shima. Shima turns around and sees Amaimon. A-Am-Amaimon what are you doing here?: he asks. Searching you? Wait what. Why?; he asks. Because... are you now scared of me? Because i am sorry i kicken you but otherwise those other exquires would find it suspicious. Amaimon i know why you did that.;He says. So you are scared of me? _* Maybe i have scared him, i better go* _Uh-i have to go. We can't be friends or so because i am de demon and you don't like me i know that already. I turn around to walk away with tears prickling in my eyes. Wait! Amaimon wait! Shima says while running after me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says: I am not scared of you, and how can you say that i don't like you?. I wip away my tears and turn around so i see Shima. Yeah i can says that because it's obvious, I am a demon you're a Human. I turn around again a start walking until Shima put's his hand on my should and wisper in my ear; Wait i do love you. _* Shima..loves...me* _ How? Shima says and then he says. How i show you it; Shima says with a smirk and he kisses Amaimon. He breaks the kiss to see that Amaimon cries. Hey don't cry. I don't wanna see you cry you're prettier when you smile. **(okay that's just cheesie i know haha back to the story) **I am just happy that you're not scared of me. Hey Shima are we now what you humans call, boyfriend and girlfrien? Jup that's what we are and nobody is gonna break us.: Shima says: Come let's sit on the roof till evening. Okay but don't you have school tomorrow? Yeah i have but i have time haha: Shima says while laughing.

**Someone elses POV. ( You probably know but still XD)**

So i thought it turned out like this. Amaimon is sure lucky. And Shima too. Let's hope this relationship lasts long. The person then walks away with a cheshire cat like grin on his face.

Who was that mysterious person. I hope you can guess it haha.  
I hope you liked this chapter.  
It was not to cheesie wasn't it?

See you next time.


End file.
